


《玻璃球》

by ArtemisM



Category: J禁
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisM/pseuds/ArtemisM
Summary: “秘密永远是秘密。”





	《玻璃球》

*浮茄。一个无聊的阴间故事。  
*设定都是我魔改的，不必当真。先给理科生滑轨。  
  
  
  
——  
  
据说，一颗行星在爆炸之时释放的能量可以令人穿梭时空。真的吗？  
  
嗯，不准确。  
那人是如此回答他的。他起身，在背后的白板上涂涂画画，熟练地划下一条弧线，连接到球形的另一端。  
穿梭时空，错误。但因子与爆炸能量融合，正确。  
  
很奇怪。  
他笑着起身，想要凑过去给对方一个吻，结果却被躲开了。他歪着头，甚是不解：不可以吗？  
对方放下马克笔，神情认真。  
浮所，人跟人的触碰是有代价的。如果我碰到了能量，而你碰到了我，你也会受到牵连。你明白这样的含义吗？  
  
明白。浮所笑嘻嘻地又一次扑过去，搂着对方的脖子有意识地蹭了蹭。毫无添加剂的香味，原因是对身体无害。视线落在眼前的白板上，他一边玩弄着对方的发丝，一边意味深长地看着不久前写上的公式。  
你真觉得“它”具备这样的力量吗？  
  
谁知道呢。不要小瞧自然，它会带来灾难。  
那人并未有所波动，只是继续书写着公式。浮所觉得无趣，黏在对方身上，撒娇地说：别写了嘛，看看我。明天就是选拔了，你一点都不担心吗？  
  
那人转过头，眨了眨眼。  
浮所，我觉得是谁都很好。你觉得呢？  
  
浮所愣住了。趁着对方回头的工夫，他如愿以偿吻了吻对方。看着怀里的人变得手足无措，他带着胜利的笑容，对那人说：既然如此，不如跟我去一个地方吧。  
  
什么、喂……  
  
窗外乌云密布，伴随着一阵雷鸣，大雨倾盆而至。哗啦啦的雨声砸落在石阶上，又迅速地湿润地表。大颗的雨水顺着玻璃一路往下，却始终挤不进严实的缝隙。浮所拽住他的手腕，二人跑在寂静的走廊上，除却脚步声便是滂沱的暴雨声。那个人沉默地望向窗外，对他说：  
可是……浮所，外面下雨了。  
  
  
  
浮所合上那本书时，窗外下雨了。随后是几声咚咚咚的敲门声，他应了一声，推门而入的是他的学生。  
“老师，您需要的材料都在这里了。”  
高挑的女人抬眼看了看，欲言又止。浮所微笑道：“好的，谢谢你。调试还顺利吗？”  
“一切顺利，不出两日就可以顺利调试。倒是老师……”  
浮所接过那份材料，眯着眼翻了翻，看起来神色平淡。他嗯了一声，示意对方说下去。女人纠结半晌，说：“……那颗能量球，出问题了。”  
正在翻阅资料的手猛地停住。浮所的神情一瞬间变得阴沉，捏着纸张的手指好像在颤抖。窗外雨声淅淅沥沥，女人十分抱歉，她说：对不起，您说过要一直观测能量变化，就在一刻钟前，我们察觉到它……开始剧烈波动了。  
“数据分析了吗？”  
“高桥前辈说，让我们不要做，还说……不要通知您。”  
“为什么？”  
“他说……”女人不知该不该说下去：“他说老师您……很忙，没有时间去分析一个普通玻璃球的数据。”  
浮所冷笑两声：“真有他的。怎么，忘了我才是所长吗？”  
“不是，他的意思是……”  
浮所示意她不必说下去。随后，他起身从衣架上拿下外套，随意一搭，女人望着他急匆匆的模样，不由得追问：“老师！调试就在这几日了，您没有时间……”  
  
“这个能量球，除了我之外没有人可以接近。”  
浮所淡淡地回答她。他拨通了高桥的号码，在接听之前告诉自己的学生。  
“倘若能量的巨大波动无法抑制，造成的后果我们担待得起吗。”  
  
“老师。”女人话语间有些踌躇，“这十年间，没有人能抑制它的波动。上一个负责人……”  
“这个能量球的负责人是那须，他留下了足够多的文件与数据，分析不出来是你们的问题。”  
“可是那须博士留下的资料不够完整，我们无法……”  
  
浮所没有听她继续说下去。电话另一端接听了，高桥慵懒的声音响起。他含着笑意，向自己问好。而他也露出了微笑。  
“高桥君，好久不见。我想有些事情我们要好好聊一聊。”  
  
  
这是他成为国家科研所所长的第五个年头。五年前，他通过一颗能量球推断出所释放的能量可以实现自由穿梭时空的假想。据说它蕴含着某颗行星爆炸之后残留的能量。借由这股来自宇宙的力量，他提出了这一假想。最初提出受到了铺天盖地的质疑，业内的同行对他表示不屑，认为这颗来路不明的能量球本身所蕴含的力量难以言说，谁也不知道打开了未知的盒子带来的会是好运亦或灾难，更何况空间与维度的学说早已存在数十年，仅凭浮所一人的说法难以颠覆。而后浮所将一份神秘的资料递交于上层面前，文件上具体记载的内容无人知晓，只知道在上一个负责人离开后的十年内，浮所借着这一成果，迅速地向上爬。直到有一天这颗能量球开始发光，数据持续稳定地上升却又不足以产生危害，同时开始了简易操控空间的实验。浮所在一片骂声中挤下了旁人，坐上了所长之位。  
  
实验取得初步成功，他们已经能简单地让物体消失数秒，随后又在另一处突然出现。这说明能量或许可以短暂地令一个人在眼下的空间消失，而后又在另一个空间现身。庆功宴上，浮所见到了高桥。自十年前一别，他不曾再见过对方。如今他调动工作来到东京，作为他的同行继续工作。上层为他专门配了一个实验室，而浮所正是实验室的总负责人。他看到高桥向自己敬酒，祝他仕途顺利。  
  
34岁的所长。浮所君，前途无量。高桥如此说道，一饮而尽。  
浮所放下了酒杯，笑着回答：承让了。  
高桥摇晃着酒杯，对着浓郁的红酒，意有所指：浮所君，听说你们的实验有进展了。  
  
高桥君也很关心那颗玻璃球啊。  
浮所打断了他的话，话语间的口吻却毫不退让。高桥讪讪地笑了笑，只是说：毕竟是那须留下的东西，相信浮所君一定会好好利用的。  
  
这是我跟那须的事情，不劳你费心。浮所这么说，高桥摆了摆手，倒是并不在意。  
  
我只是想提醒你。点到为止，出事了谁也帮不了你。  
  
——的确意有所指。  
  
浮所吞下剩余的话，隐隐咬牙。那是他成为所长的第一年，距离上一次能量失衡的事故已经过去16年。十六年间，高桥被调离了东京工作，而他则离开了过去的实验室，转去了樱井教授的门下。樱井教授曾是那须的老师，也跟他关系颇为亲密。他在樱井教授的家中看到过那须留下的一部分资料，教授并没有多说什么，只是让他带回去。  
  
为什么您会有。或许有些失礼，但浮所还是问出了心中的疑惑。彼时樱井教授正给家中的盆栽浇花，看起来悠闲自在。他回答浮所：那须过去曾经拿这些资料来与我讨论，关于那颗能量球……他有很多困惑。  
他认为您可以帮上忙。浮所说。  
是的，所以我留下了资料。樱井回过头，叹了口气：事实上，我也无可奈何。不如就让秘密停留在这里，你觉得呢？  
浮所却是认真地翻阅着厚厚的资料，一页又一页，都是那须工工整整的字迹与逻辑清晰的涂画。从发现到假想，再到各种复杂的证明，原来那须已经在他不知道的地方远超自己这么多。浮所的心情开始微妙，他收紧了这份资料，对樱井说：不，我会继承他的意志，继续证明下去的。  
像是听到的有趣的发言。樱井稍作吃惊，但口吻却满含玩笑意味：浮所君，你觉得那须需要你证明吗？  
浮所并未语塞，而是顺着他的话，出乎意料地冷静。  
他说：只要所有人都认为那须需要就好了。  
所有人？  
是的，所有人。浮所说：如果那须无法做到，我会帮他做到。  
樱井放下了水壶，一根手指划过盆栽内的枝叶，玩味地说：那须真是有个好搭档。你觉得呢？  
  
透过樱井的目光，浮所感到了从未有过的冰凉。那是一根刺骨的冰锥扎入脊髓，冰水汲取了他的灵魂。樱井在他的谎言中看穿了属于那须的那一部分，却又在沉默中认可了他的想法。远道而来的能量球，蕴含着神秘又可怕的力量。它在一次事故中被那须唤醒，而后又陷入了数十年的沉眠。如今，到了由他唤醒的时刻。  
  
  
与其说是能量球，光看外表与最普通的玻璃球无差。在未被唤醒的那些年，它始终保持着纯粹、光滑与黯淡。那须说所有能量在释放之前都是朴实的状态，人体也是。浮所不以为然，想要触摸那颗看似普通的玻璃球，却在即将触碰的那一刻被那须拍开。他吃痛地捂着手，那须却白了他一眼。  
你想死吗？那须看起来不太高兴，浮所只是撅了噘嘴：我想看看嘛。不就是一颗玻璃球，有什么大不了的。  
那须微微弯腰，盯着玻璃球看。喃喃道：这不是普通的球。人类发现它的时候还对科技一无所知，如今人工智能已经替代了劳动力。即便如此，我们还是不知道这颗球的秘密。  
那须盯着球看，浮所盯着他看。那须这几日都没有好好消息，看起来有些疲惫。浮所眨了眨眼，说：秘密会在无意间杀死一个人。那须，我觉得还是不要知道为好。  
那须微微垂下头，发丝遮挡住了半边脸庞。浮所看不清他的神情，却能听到对方轻轻回答他：如果有一天它具备杀死生命的力量，是不是更应该知晓它的秘密？  
  
  
浮所站在玻璃之外，盯着那颗依旧明亮光滑的玻璃球。它正闪烁着微弱的光，而一旁连接的各种电线在提醒他，这不是一颗普通的玻璃球。硕大的屏幕上显示不稳定的波动，浮所抬起头，将数据的变化收进眼底。女学生为他脱下外套，他说了一声谢谢，而后又一次将注意力放在数据的分析上。莫名的，他想到了与那须第一次见到这颗玻璃球的时候，那须向他抛出的问题。一晃眼二十年过去，他与过去的自己要高出不少，岁数也年年增长，实验室翻新一次又一次。秘密却依旧是秘密。  
“老师，你看。”  
女人指了指某条不明显的弧线，说：“就是从这里开始，波动开始不稳定。”  
“上一次出现这种情况……”浮所喃喃：“是五年前。”  
“再上一次是二十年前。”女人说：“能量刚被唤醒，它的波动与这条是一模一样的。”  
“导入那须留下的数据模型了吗？”  
“导入了，所以，”女人话音未落，浮所便走到一旁的技术人员身边，看着电脑正在自动生成新的建模。他试图深呼一口气，眼睛却寸步不离地盯着屏幕。年轻的程序员望着屏幕上的建模逐渐完整，感叹道：“这居然是真的。”  
“那须是对的。”  
浮所简单地道出了结论。  
女人也叹息：“老师，在此之前我们只做过简单的实验，谁也不保证这个建模可以实现。人类不是一颗苹果，就算消失了也并无大碍。您……三思。”  
“五年前，我坐上这个位置。”浮所冷静地开口：“就承诺过，那须没有完成的项目，由我完成。他做不到的，我可以做到。你不觉得我就快要成功了吗？”  
“他们不会同意您这么做的。”  
“会的。”  
浮所透过屏幕，在目视着所谓的“成果”之时，他仿佛看到了那须的身影。单薄的身躯挺直腰背，伫立在原地。他抬起头，怔怔地望向屏幕，好像也在感慨这一由浮所亲自探索出的“秘密”。  
看吧，那须。我始终是对的。我始终比你快一步。  
  
十六年前，我借由你的名义才接手了这颗玻璃球。我对樱井教授说，只要所有人都相信我继承了你的意志，我就能获得更多的机会。樱井君相信了我，高桥君相信了我，所有人都相信了我。唯一不相信我的就是这颗玻璃球。你对它做了什么？在那次事故之后，长达十五年我都未见它闪烁过光芒。它蕴含着强大的能量，触碰就会受伤。而它却在你离开后再也没有释放过能量。你带走了什么秘密？  
  
  
他还记得接手玻璃球的那一天。天空下着细雨，他由樱井君带领着前去面见高层。高层瞧见他一身黑衣，象征性说，对于那须君的事情，我们不会追究。他低着头，没有为那须说什么，樱井君也没有，只是向高层介绍起自己。  
浮所君接手了那须君所有的研究资料，也曾是那须君的搭档。如果你们还想继续研究这颗能量球，我想浮所君是最好的人选。  
然而高层之一的老人却锋利地问道：既然如此，那么浮所君知道那须君为何要触碰那颗球？  
浮所愕然，头一次，他体会到结结巴巴地回答是怎样的滋味。他磕磕绊绊地说：那须……他……没有告诉我。  
可你是第一个发现他的人。另一名女性开口道。就差一点，你也会像他一样。  
对不起，我真的不知道。  
浮所毕恭毕敬地朝着高层们鞠躬，头埋得很低。  
我替那须向各位致歉。事已至此……我会做好后续工作。  
还有一个问题。始终没有说话的那位年轻领导突然问道：那须君真的死了吗？  
  
——我听说他只是消失了。  
  
是的。  
  
走出那栋楼，浮所撑着黑色的伞，跟着樱井一前一后地在雨中迈步。这场雨来得突然，却没有停止的迹象。浮所穿着新买的黑色西服，擦得蹭亮的皮鞋沾上些许雨水。他下意识伸出手，手心接过了几滴雨水，看着它迅速从物体状变为液体，又顺着手心的纹路流向四周。原来消失也是一瞬间的事情。樱井察觉到他的失神，停下脚步，回过头看了看他。  
  
浮所君，你后悔了吗？  
樱井如此问道。浮所握紧了手心，仰着头，映入眼帘的却只有一片漆黑的伞顶。  
而后，他沙哑着回答：  
您知道的，我从不后悔。  
  
即使那须做了这样的事情？  
是的，那须做了所有人都无法理解也无法原谅的事情。但我会原谅他。  
  
仿佛天神在他耳畔的呢喃，人总会死的，那须却只是消失了。他偷走了属于玻璃球的秘密，也偷走了这个世界的未来。他就这么消失了。遗留下了曾经存在的痕迹，而这些痕迹又一并被包装上了华丽的谎言，由世界的统治者递于自己手中。该如何延续一个人的生命？——活着的意义并不在这个人存在的本身，而是他所衍生出的价值。浮所抓住了那须生命中的价值，那是由玻璃球带来的秘密。他与那须同时伸出手，想要触碰它，最终只会有一个人能够得到。  
  
那须先他一步，隐瞒着他触碰了玻璃球，于是他一并消失了。玻璃球被留下，那须却消失得毫无痕迹。再一次见到玻璃球的时候，浮所经樱井推荐一步步在研究所占据了自己的一席之地。它依旧是那么普通，无论如何导入数据都无法令它爆发出当年的那道白光。身侧的同行刚进来研究所不久，久闻玻璃球的传言，好奇地问：那是真的吗？  
浮所歪了歪头，同行接着说：传说中可以实现空间移动并暂停时间的道具，就是这颗玻璃球的能量所带来的吗？  
浮所回答他：准确来说，是构成你身体的元素与空间融为一体。等你成为了空间的一部分，时间对你而言确实毫无意义。  
好像很有道理。同行点头。但又毫无科学依据。  
浮所摊了摊手：这都是那须的研究结论，你可以问他。  
是那须君啊。同行的脸上洋溢着钦佩的神情。就是他吧，那个唤醒玻璃球的人。  
  
浮所一下子愣住了。同行却依旧喋喋不休道：我听说过他。传说中为了探索玻璃球的秘密而献身的少年博士，浮所君，你就是那个继承他意志的人啊。好羡慕……以后，你也会成为这样的人吧。  
  
不，我不会。浮所很想对他们说。我不会成为那须那样的人。我不会傻到去触碰那颗球，更不会放弃大好的前途去研究毫无意义的东西。可是，为什么？那须消失的那一刻，另一个那须诞生了。在他描述的未来里、在他构建的内心里、在所有人的认知里。那须又一次诞生了。在他意识到那须消失于这个世上的瞬间，又悄悄地让那须在每个人内心复活。为了他自己。那须必须要复活。  
  
想到这里，他笑着回答同行：是啊，那须做不到的事情，我会帮他做到的。  
  
他想自己应该是笑着的，但眼睛里却毫无笑意。

  
同行所言不虚，浮所利用那须留下的资料，进一步地探索玻璃球的秘密。他一步又一步推导出能量或许可以实现那须当年提出的假想，倘若利用一颗行星爆炸之后遗留的能量，能否改变空间与时间？那须认认真真地写下了结论，浮所却在看到结论之后陷入沉默。他并未对外公开那须的资料，只是在此之上总结出了自己的结论。如他所想，这条路他越走越顺畅，一路高升。直到34岁那年接过所长的职位，距离那须消失过去了16年。  
  
当年的同行早已离开的研究所，当年的导师也一一因身体原因退休。浮所在那一年又一次见到了高桥，这令他不禁想起那须消失前的那些年，高桥也曾见过这颗玻璃球。但高桥对当年的事情只是几句话带过，二人心照不宣地没有继续说下去。庆功宴结束，他俩一同靠在桥边。高桥说起这些年的经历，说到工作的变动，家庭、事业、爱情。这些普通人类终将经历的事情，几分钟就可以简单道来。浮所与他分享一根烟，烟雾袅袅，浮所被呛了一下。  
  
你成为所长了。混得风生水起啊。高桥叼着烟，看起来倒是挺平静。  
上头一直盯着我呢。  
这种如坐针毡的感觉，三言两语确实很难言尽。浮所吐了一口烟圈，轻描淡写地带过。眼前是车水马龙的世界，身后却是宁静又冰冷的河水。高桥会意，抖了抖烟头。  
浮所君，原来你也有难处啊。我还以为你不会有烦恼。  
你在跟我开玩笑吧。浮所扯了扯嘴角：那些老头子你还不了解吗？他们根本不在乎什么玻璃球，他们只在乎我研究出来的成果能否巩固政治地位。仅此而已。这个项目从一开始就不应该继续。  
可你还是继续下去了，不是吗？高桥的微笑里包含着琢磨不透的意味。浮所眯着眼，隐约猜到了高桥的用意。  
难道你不想知道吗？浮所的声音冷冷的，却不无感情。十六年前那次事故，你也在吧。你知道那颗玻璃球具有怎样的能量，它真的能够改变一些事情。我是说……时间。或者说，世界。  
高桥丢掉烟头，在脚底碾了碾。一阵风吹来，烟味四处消散。浮所听到他说：可是你真的觉得所见之事就是真实的吗？这个世界就像玻璃球，或许我们才是在里面的那一方。  
我想要知道更多。浮所言简意赅。高桥对此却表示：可是你已经拥有够多的东西了。  
  
那么那须呢。  
浮所直直地望向热闹的马路，人流攒动，到处都不见那人的身影。  
他带走了玻璃球的秘密，他拥有了我们都没有的东西。你难道不想知道吗？  
  
高桥拍了拍他：当年导师要从你们之中选一个人，你已经赢了。如今纠结这个秘密，又有什么意义？  
  
浮所张了张嘴，却一个字都说不出。伴随着那阵风，他回想起了那个雨夜，他亲吻了那须的嘴唇。那么柔软、那么温暖。比起冰冷的白板公式与光滑的玻璃球，他首先想起了带给他秘密的那个人。  
  
  
原来这个世界既没有他所想的那么简单，也没有他所想的那么自在。背负起那须的名义，从那一刻起他便没有回头路。按照理想的人生向前迈步，途中所见的风景满目疮痍。世事万物都在变化，唯一不变的却是那颗玻璃球。  
  
  
那一夜他好像梦到了那须。那须蜷缩着身体，安静地沉睡在冰凉的玻璃上。而他怀里紧紧地搂着那颗玻璃球。不同于以往，玻璃球正闪着微弱的光，好像白色，又好像淡淡的蓝色。那须像是睡着了，浮所想要伸手触碰他的脸颊，却在前一秒破碎了梦境。一通电话惊扰了他，研究所的人告诉他：那颗玻璃球终于发光了。  
  
那是自16年前的事故以来，玻璃球第一次发出光芒。浮所赶过去，所见的光芒与梦境如出一辙。与此同时，连接的电线也发挥了作用，电子屏幕上的数据终于开始更新，能量正稳定地波动着。他如释重负，差一点没站稳。那须离开的第16年，他终于迎来了职业生涯的巅峰。  
  
仿佛是一瞬间的事情。所有人都相信了他的假说。玻璃球实验也拥有了更多的支持者与资金。浮所春风得意地度过了五年。这五年之中，玻璃球却始终维持着这样的波动，并未见到有可以探究的可能性。浮所不相信那一夜梦到那须只是偶然。那须为他点亮了玻璃球，那么也会为他带来新的进展。每一日每一夜，他都在观测着玻璃球的状态。这个世界在飞速发展，AI取代了人力，电子取代了实物，越是迈向虚妄的未来，人类的贪欲就越是巨大。能源、技术、地位。每个人都将贪欲寄托于这颗看似普通的玻璃球之上，等待它有朝一日再次释放巨大的能量，为世人所用。浮所时常一人盯着它看，与十几年前第一次见到时唯一的区别，大抵是它终于愿意为自己散发出微弱却如同救命稻草般的光芒。  
还差一点。还差一点。  
让我知晓你的秘密吧，那须。回到那个雨夜，回到更早之前——第一次见到你，我说多多指教，你对我微笑。  
  
  
高桥从旧大楼出来时，急匆匆地拨通了研究室的电话。接听的是浮所的学生，疲倦的女声传来，高桥蹙了蹙眉，问道：“浮所去哪儿了？”  
女人回答：“老师让我们准备调试工作，他已经带着能量球去了另一处实验室……”  
高桥咬牙道：“赶紧拦下他，我不是跟你说不可以这么做吗。”  
女人像是很为难：“高桥前辈，可老师毕竟是所长，他说上层会……”  
“我刚跟上层聊过，上层说了，立马停止调试！”  
高桥忍不住高喊出声，“你们不了解浮所，这件事很可怕，立马停止，要快！”  
  
女人颤巍巍地挂断电话，这边的程序员早已愕然。她试图打给浮所，电话却始终不通。一刻钟前，老师带着玻璃球离开了这里，而调试的准备工作就在高桥打来电话的前一秒刚刚完成。已经无法阻止了，老师带走了玻璃球，他们帮助老师启动了程序，已经没有阻止的余地。她这才想起老师离去时的神情。看起来如此自信，又是如此疯狂。  
不会吧。可怕的预感在女人内心油然而生，她不由得望向窗外。滂沱的大雨洗刷着满是尘埃的地面，屏幕上显示百分百的进度。

  
浮所说，如果可以的话，再让我梦到你一次吧。  
  
空无一人的废弃实验室，浮所吹了吹满是灰尘的桌面，小心翼翼地将玻璃球置于桌上。他熟稔地插上数据线，打开了自己的电脑，开始导入他偷偷藏下的数据。那是他曾经翻阅到的那须的手稿，这些年他背着所有人悄悄地研究，就等着这个时刻。于是他将珍贵的数据导入其中，冷静地看着玻璃球的光芒愈发强烈，由普通的白，逐渐转为淡淡的蓝。光线愈加刺目，他不由得想起二十年前，他最后一次见到那须。当他气喘吁吁地推开那道门时，事情已无法阻止——那须转过头，对他微微一笑。而后毫不犹豫地触摸那颗玻璃球。那一瞬间，玻璃球释放出巨大的光芒，像是汹涌的波浪，浮所不由得闭上眼，被巨大的冲力甩到一侧。疼痛紧随而来，他试图呼唤那须的名字，却在张口之前晕厥过去。醒来的时候，人已经躺在医院里，雪白的天花板映入眼帘。靠在一边的是高桥。他看着自己，久久未语。直到自己沙哑着开口，问道：那须呢？  
高桥说：不见了。  
紧紧攥着床单，他感到眼角酸涩得发烫。  
去哪儿了。明知不会有答案，依旧是问了。高桥转过身，告诉他：不知道，或许是死了。  
  
为什么我没有死。  
天花板是那么白，浮所却连那须最后的微笑都快想不起来。高桥说：我赶来的时候，看到你躺在地上，那须已经不见了。不出意外的话，应该是死了吧。  
  
——为什么。为什么只有我。  
  
  
数据显示导入成功，玻璃球再次闪耀出熟悉的光芒。浮所慢慢地伸出手，一点一点，距离玻璃球越来越近。下一刻，他完全触碰到了玻璃球的表面。仿佛陷入了浓稠的酸奶之中，光芒吞没了他的身躯，刺目的光线投来，他下意识闭上了眼。  
  
那一瞬间，世界失去了声音。色彩、生命力，统统在流逝。他的身体如同被撕扯了千片万片，最终又在一片虚无中随意地拼接。直到这失重般的疼痛逐渐消散，他才缓缓地睁开眼。  
  
面前是一片透明的玻璃世界。  
脚下、头顶、身侧、眼前。目及之处皆为透明的玻璃。冰凉的触感刺激着他，于是他揉了揉眼，看向前方。熟悉的身影静静地向自己投来视线，他一时失语。那人赤着足，身着简单的白衣，头发柔软服帖。当他们四目相接，浮所又一次听到了阔别太久的声音。  
  
那个人说：好久不见，浮所。  
  
  
  
——倘若玻璃球真的具备改变时间与空间的力量，会以怎样的方式呈现？  
  
很久前，他与那须讨论的结果是：当他溶解为无数因子，再与所谓的能量结合，就可以实现所谓的假想。是这么简单的事情吗？那须在白板上一板一眼地书写着，他却不服输地表示：那须，这只是假想。这跟一场梦没有区别。  
那须却回过头，跟他说：那么浮所为什么不能把它当做一场梦？  
什么？浮所错愕地看着那须，那须却十分认真地回答他：浮所，你不觉得人的存在本身就是一场梦吗？让梦境永远停留在某一刻，或许就会成为永恒的秘密。如果真的可以做到，你不会心动吗？  
难道那须想要这样的人生？浮所眨了眨眼，颇为不解。如梦如幻，昙花一现。有什么意义吗？  
那须陷入沉思，看起来有些呆呆的。浮所凑过去想趁机亲他，却被对方推开。  
浮所有些委屈，那须却托着腮，回答他：老实说，我很害怕。  
你有什么害怕的。浮所更委屈了：这个项目指名道姓说要交给你，樱井教授也对你充满期望，你才18岁，只要你完成这个项目，你就是研究所最年轻的博士。你有什么害怕的？你的未来精彩得很。  
那须摇了摇头：浮所，这些交给你，你同样可以做到。  
这话让浮所听了更来气，他晃了晃那须，有些凶巴巴：那你还这个样子，我最讨厌你这样。反正过几天就是选拔了，我不觉得我会输给你。所以， 在那之前——  
  
他深呼一口气，对那须说：  
在那之前，我不允许你说这种话。你觉得我会输给你吗？想得美。我一定会赢过你，项目也好，偏爱也好，我们公平竞争，我比你想的还要好，你也没有自己想的那么差。  
  
所以，答应我可以吗？  
  
  
他看着那张多年不见的面庞，一时间竟失去了说话的能力。对方却慢慢走近他，轻飘飘的，像一阵风。直到那阵风来到他跟前，这才被拽回了神。艰难地开口：  
“那须，为什么会是你……”  
  
为什么会是你。还是十八岁的面庞，还是十八岁的体格。还是十八岁的那须。他跟记忆里十八岁的那个人毫无区别。明明过去了二十年，那须却依旧停留在某一个时刻。他对着自己微笑，又伸出手抚摸他的脸颊。  
  
真实的触感，温暖的手心。带着熟悉的香味。  
  
那须说：“浮所，你为什么来了。”  
“我……”  
如鲠在喉，世人所知的理由，他却羞于告诉那须。看向那双明亮又美丽的眼睛，游刃有余的话术一瞬间失效。无论是二十年前，还是二十年前，面对着那须的眼睛，他都很难说出那样的话。  
久久的沉默之后，浮所这才说：  
“……你在这里多久了。”  
  
“二十分钟吧。”  
那须回答地云淡风轻。细腻的掌心抚摸过他的脸庞，那须好像在端详自己的脸。他不由得内心苦涩，颤抖着说：“二十分钟啊……我这里可是过去二十年了。”  
  
“是吗，”那须好像在笑，“看出来了。浮所……长大了。”  
  
“喂，你只想说我老了吧。”浮所扯了扯嘴角，“自己躲在这里，却让我一个人度过二十年。”  
  
“也没有，我觉得浮所现在很好。原来三十岁的你是这样的。”  
那须说了一句无厘头的话，他好像真的在端详这张三十多岁的面孔，即便他比起十八岁苍老了一些，那须却始终微笑着。  
  
“是啊，”浮所哽咽道：“为什么你还是十八岁呢。那须，太狡猾了吧。”  
  
“浮所，过得好吗？”十八岁的那须问道。“实现心愿了吗？”  
  
“……我现在是所长了。负责研究你留下的玻璃球，解开了谜底。然后我见到了你。”  
明明是长达二十年才完成的事情，向那须叙述起来却不到两分钟的时间。那须微微颔首，轻轻说：“是吗，浮所已经是所长了啊。”  
  
“不要太羡慕我。”浮所强颜欢笑：“当初对你说的，我全都做到了。怎么样，承认吧，我还是要比你强。”  
  
“我很羡慕你。”  
那须从未如此坦荡，但又满含真诚。声音如同潺潺的流水。  
“浮所，获得了幸福的人生。我很羡慕。但又感到快乐。恭喜你。”  
  
……  
浮所低着头，沉默不语。那须的话语像一把刀，狠狠地扎进心头。他咬着牙，感受着那须再一次靠近自己。突然，他拽住了那须的手臂，抬眼望向对方的那一刻，感受到了那须的不知所措。他对着太久未见的那个人，毫无保留地发泄。  
  
“可是我好嫉妒你。那须，我好嫉妒你。”  
  
我以为只要同你一样，触碰到那颗玻璃球，就能够触及你所不知道的秘密。 我以为只要做到你不曾去做的事情，我就会变得比你更强的人。然而当我费尽心思，以为终于触及了世界的本质之时，我又一次见到了你。  
——为什么。明明我做到了一切，你却总是先我一步。  
  
“我好嫉妒你。那须。你永远年轻，永远美丽，永远藏着秘密。你在时间的缝隙里度过了二十分钟，我却在荒凉的人世间流浪了二十年。你在这片玻璃之中数着时间流逝，我却在人间体会世态炎凉。你不必去承受衰败苍老，而我却要一次次往上爬，学会虚情假意。待回过头时，我不再十八岁，身边也不再有你。”  
  
“我好嫉妒你。那须，我嫉妒这样的你，居然会让我如此喜欢。为什么呢，我嫉妒你，可我又好爱你。”  
  
玻璃球之中，那须永远如同天使般洁白。那一双隐形的纯洁六翼恍如在身后展开，于是浮所不自禁地跪下来，双手捂着脸，积攒太久的情绪一瞬间爆发。他不耻、他不甘、他痛恨、他遗憾。他如此嫉妒，他又在卑劣到不为人知的情绪里，如此爱着对方。  
  
“明明，只要掌握玻璃球的秘密，我就能彻底赢过你了。为什么……”  
  
——为什么你也在其中呢。那须。原来我寻到最后，所有的秘密都只是你吗。  
  
一片昏暗之中，他感受到一双臂膀，轻轻地、柔软地抱住了自己。那须搂过他的头，将之置于胸前。那须也半跪着，一边轻轻拍着他的脑袋，一边说：  
“……浮所，有个秘密，你想知道吗？”  
  
浮所抬起头，正好落入那须的目光之中。不无悲悯，不无怜爱，他如此平静，又如此神圣。他看着那须缓缓低下头，一点点凑近。每靠近一些，那须的身体就如同瓦解的数据，一点点被腐蚀。像花了的屏幕，那须毫无瑕疵的脸庞上浮现了空洞的数据碎片。他们是如此近，近到能感受到那须抖动的睫毛。而那睫毛也在之后化为碎片。  
  
“我在这里太久了。已经同这片空间融为一体。你的到来破坏了空间的平衡，所以我不能再维持这具身体了。你看——”  
勾起的唇角也逐渐瓦解，看起来怪异又美丽。  
“只要我消失，这里的秘密就属于你了。”  
  
浮所愣在原地，他眼睁睁看着那须的身体跟着空间一并瓦解，头脑一片混乱。他试图抓住那须，所触及之处瞬间碎成无数片。他失神般望向那须的脸庞，那张濒临崩坏的面庞，在最后之际轻轻地靠近自己，想要完成一个吻。  
  
那吻尚未发生，最后一块数据碎成了一朵花。  
  
刺目的白光又一次袭来，空间在崩塌，碎成无数片的数据无法再组装一个那须。浮所试图抓住碎片，白光包裹了他的身躯。疼痛、不甘、未道明的爱，化作一滴迟来太久的眼泪。那眼泪还未流淌，就化作数据，碎在空中。  
  
下一刻，他闭上了眼。  
  
  
高桥是这么向上层转述二十年前那场事故的。  
  
是的，我同那须认识。早在浮所之前，那须就跟我聊过这颗玻璃球。在他看来储存着行星能量的玻璃球，未必有人类所期望的效果。如果有一天可以实现，他会砸碎它。但浮所却觉得，这是值得探究的。所以那须也认同了。那天，我接到了那须的电话，他说得很匆忙，等我赶到时，现场只剩下浮所一个人。  
  
实际上，那天并不是那须一个人去的。第二天，他与浮所就要参加导师的选拔，导师内定了那须，但它们两个并不知情。浮所说，或许趁导师不注意，去探查一下那颗玻璃球的秘密会对他们更有利，于是他叫上那须一起。那须起初不知情，以为只是单纯的课题。当他意识到浮所的目的时，他立马给我打了电话，但那通电话还未结束，我就听到了忙音。  
  
接下来的事情你们都知道了。  
  
高桥娓娓道来。  
  
那须触碰到了那颗玻璃球，玻璃球被唤醒了。巨大的能量包裹了那须，他在触碰到能量的那一刻便同玻璃球融为一体。而浮所，他应该是被那须推开了。但推开的瞬间，能量顺着那须的手心到达浮所的手心，浮所紧紧抓着他，受到了能量的波及。那须消失了，浮所也丧失了相应的部分记忆。等我到达现场时，浮所手心还残留部分微弱的光，很微弱，我还没有看清就消失了。可是我确信，他一定也受到了影响。我不觉得把这件事说出来会对自己有利，所以隐瞒了下来。抱歉……我以为浮所不可能再次唤醒那颗玻璃球的。  
  
毕竟……  
  
说到此处，高桥内心腾起了更为不妙的预感。  
  
毕竟……那颗玻璃球，已经是那须本身了……吧。  
  
  
  
暴雨如约而至，雷鸣伴随着雨水冲洗着整座城市。当高桥领着浮所的学生赶到另一处实验室时，浮所正双手端着那颗明亮的玻璃球，抬起头，与来的大部分对上视线。他的学生捂住了嘴，不敢置信地后退了几步，高桥看着浮所手心的玻璃球，大喊道：  
“浮所，你放下！”  
  
浮所的视线一一扫过在场的所有人。而后，他好像在众人的愤怒声中，隐约听到了天使祷告的声音。  
  
那个人说：浮所，是你赢了。  
  
是啊。我终究会赢过你。

浮所微笑着对高桥说：高桥君，好久不见。外面下雨了吗？

——浮所，你疯了。那颗玻璃球，他是……  
  
  
高桥话音未落，玻璃球便从浮所的手心滑落，应声碎了一地。伴随着一块一块的碎片，铺天盖地的白光盖过了实验室，天地间一声恸哭，整座城市一瞬间被剧烈的余波包裹，雷鸣始终，暴雨未停。一滴又一滴，融入干裂的地表，扬起的尘埃融化在雨水之中，很快又消散了。

Fin.  
  



End file.
